Before U Go
by Cherrserenity
Summary: Mencintai, terluka, dan melepaskan. Semua kau yang mengajarkannya. /YUNJAE/ GENDERSWITCH/Drama-Hurt


—**Before U Go—**

**a YunJae fanfiction presented by Cherry YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**YunJae and their world.**

**Oneshot.**

**Mature's Rated.**

**Drama/Hurt/Lil bit Angst.**

**GENDERSWITCH! NC 17! NO CHILDREN under 17! Mature content! Uneducating scenes! Out of Character! Typos everywhere!**

**.**

**.**

**Read with your own risks.**

**Enjoy please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mencintai, terluka, dan melepaskan._

_Semua itu, kaulah yang mengajarkannya padaku..._

_Yunho._

.

.

.

.

Panas mendera seluruh tubuhku saat terhentak kuat oleh kesejatiannya yang terbenam di dalamku. Dia menyentuhnya lagi, menyentuh titik lemahku tanpa ampun.

Semua terasa berputar setiap kali ujung kejantanannya menghajar titik itu berkali-kali. Kenyataannya, ia tak pernah gagal membuatku menjerit dan memohon.

"Yunho... Yunho ahh..."

Bibirku dengan lancang menyebut namanya setiap kali meminta lebih, ia tahu dan menjawabku dengan hujaman yang lebih keras, dalam dan membuatku melayang.

Bibirnya sibuk memanja leherku, menebar tanda yang entah ada berapa. Sementara tangannya bermain-main dengan begitu lihai diatas putingku yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi.

Ini bukan yang pertama—bahkan aku lupa sudah berapa puluh kali kami melakukannya. Tapi Yunho selalu berhasil membuatku seperti seorang perawan yang baru saja merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya bercinta.

"Sedikit lagi... Akhh akh."

"Arghh.."

Tiga hentakan kuat dan sebuah hisapan di puting kiri-ku membuat pertahananku runtuh, dia membawaku ke puncak tertinggi hingga rasanya aku bisa melihat kabut putih.

Tak lama, ia juga mendapatkan puncaknya—menggeram layaknya binatang buas, membenamkan kejantanannya ke bagian terdalamku, dan menyemburkan seluruh spermanya tanpa ampun.

Aku jatuh bersandar di pundaknya setelah sesi percintaan yang melelahkan ini.

Tunggu, percintaan? Huh, konyol... Aku hanya mampu tersenyum miris saat menyadari itu.

Ini hanya seks, tak lebih.

Yunho bahkan melepas tautan kami setelahnya, membiarkan tubuhku terasa kosong setelah sebelumnya terbiasa diisi oleh miliknya. Aku bisa merasakan lelehan cairan merambat pelan di bagian dalam pahaku.

Aku menyeret tubuhku yang lelah untuk berbaring dengan posisi yang lebih nyaman, sementara ia bangun dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ku pejamkan mata sesaat menikmati sisa-sisa kegiatan yang baru saja kami lakukan. Namun setelahnya, ku putuskan untuk bangun dan memakai kembali gaun tidur-ku. Sengaja tak ku bersihkan sisa cairannya di tubuhku karena aku suka itu.

Lima belas menit, dan ku dengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka sementara aku duduk di tepi ranjang, membelakanginya.

"Jaejoongie..."

Tubuhku merinding saat mendengar suara rendahnya menyebut namaku, entah mengapa ada semacam perasaan tidak enak.

Aku menoleh, tersenyum padanya sebagai ganti kata 'ada apa?'.

"Bulan depan... Aku akan menikah."

Untuk sepersekian detik, aku merasa nyawaku dipaksa keluar dari tubuhku. Dadaku terasa begitu sakit namun sambil meredam keterkejutanku, aku berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

Ya, aku sudah tahu...

Baik di majalah, maupun pembicaraan para tamu, semuanya tentang hal itu.

"Begitu ya..."

Ku pasang senyum terbaikku agar ia tak sadar seberapa terlukanya aku saat ini.

Dari awal, aku tahu ini akan berakhir.

Ini hanya sementara.

Karena jalan kami bersimpangan.

.

.

.

Lima tahun yang lalu...

Ibuku jatuh terserang kanker yang tak bisa dibilang ringan. Dokter bilang kasusnya sulit dan perlu biaya besar untuk menanganinya.

Saat itu, aku tak lebih dari seorang gadis tujuh belas tahun yang tak tahu dimana ayahku dan tak punya saudara satupun. Dimana aku harus mencari bantuan dan menyelamatkan satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi ini?

Kekalutan terus menghantui karena aku tak kunjung mendapat pekerjaan.

Hingga salah seorang temanku memberitahu tentang sebuah club malam yang sedang mencari 'pegawai'. Saat ku lihat, gajinya sangat besar dan tentu saja menarik perhatianku yang sedang kebingungan.

Ku putuskan untuk datang kesana, Mirotic club. Aku memalsukan identitas sebagai remaja dua puluh tahun demi mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.

Di _interview_, aku sudah dicurigai oleh salah manajer mereka dengan bertanya "Dua puluh tahun? Kau terlihat lebih muda. Sebenarnya umurmu berapa?"

Ekspresi tegang-ku tak mampu berbohong. Tapi aku juga tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini, aku butuh uang untuk pengobatan Ibuku.

"Kalau hanya untuk menambah uang saku, sebaiknya cari tempat lain. Kau bisa melamar di restoran keluarga atau minimarket kan?" ujar wanita ber-_make up _tebal itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu." Aku menyangkal tanpa berani menatapnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku harus mendapatkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan ibuku, karena itu aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Tapi kau—"

"Kumohon.. Terima aku disini."

Aku masih berusaha memohon saat tiba-tiba seorang pria berpostur tinggi dan tegap mendekati kami. Perhatianku tersita padanya

Matanya tajam seperti mampu menarik jiwa siapapun yang dilihatnya, garis wajahnya tegas dan bibirnya terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Aku tak pernah tahu ada pria setampan ini di umur yang ku yakin tak lagi muda.

Ia menatap lurus ke dalam mataku, entah aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Oh _my God! _Bahkan suaranya terasa begitu menggetarkan.

"Ah, Direktur Jung Yunho..." Wanita yang baru saja meng-_interview _membungkuk sopan pada pria yang baru datang.

Jung Yunho?

"Beri salam, dia pemilik tempat ini." Mendapat perintah seperti itu, akupun menunduk sesaat.

"Siapa gadis ini?"

"Ah, dia datang untuk wawancara tapi ku tolak karena kurasa umurnya belum cukup untuk berada disini."

Aku menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan memohon, sama sekali tak tahu kalau Direktur Jung tengah memperhatikanku.

"Sudah, pulanglah." ucap si wanita itu.

"Tapi aku—"

"Kau bilang mau melakukan apapun?" kata-kataku diputus paksa oleh Jung Yunho.

Dengan satu lambaian tangan, pria ini mengisyaratkan agar si wanita tadi pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna kalimatnya. "Eh... Iya..." kami beradu tatap selama beberapa detik sampai rasanya nafasku tercekat kuat. Ia mendekatiku, menarik tubuhku agar berbalik membelakanginya lalu memeluk pinggangku erat.

Aku sempat memekik kaget namun masih ada keterkejutan lain saat pria itu merobek bagian belakang _dress_-ku. Bunyi sobekan dan dingin menyapa mulit membuatku memekik kaget.

"Kyahh!"

Sesuatu yang dingin dan kenyal menyentuh punggung telanjangku sementara aku sibuk menahan agar gaunku tak terjatuh begitu saja. Rasanya sentuhan kecil itu membuat sensasi aneh yang asing. Aku takut, tapi menyukainya.

Ia pasti sadar kalau tubuhku gemetar di dalam pelukannya.

"Dunia ini... Tidak semanis yang kau pikirkan." Suara rendahnya berbisik sensual di telingaku, membuatku tanpa sadar menggigit bibir.

"Apa kau siap menjalaninya?"

Aku membeku.

Kesiapan? Jadi itu yang aku butuhkan?

Setelahnya, ia membalik badanku dan menatap tajam ke dalam mataku.

Takut... Sebenarnya aku takut. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada di dunia yang tak ku kenal?

Saat itu, bayangan bahwa ibu harus dirawat di rumah sakit kembali menghantuiku dan segera mengusir keraguanku.

Aku sadar, aku tidak boleh menangis saat ini.

Aku harus bertahan.

Ku tatap lurus ke dalam matanya, berusaha membuktikan bahwa aku tidak bisa diremehkan seperti ini.

"Aku sudah siap. Apapun akan ku lakukan." untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti bukan diriku, jawaban itu keluar dengan begitu dingin.

Detik berikutnya, pria yang disebut sebagai direktur itu melepas jas abu-abunya dan memakaikannya padaku, berusaha menutupi punggungku yang terbuka karena ulahnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jaejoong... Kim Jaejoong."

Sebuah senyum mematikan terpatri di bibirnya dan itu membiusku.

"Baiklah, Kim Jaejoong... Aku akan membuatmu jadi nomor satu disini."

Aku tahu saat itu ia tak berbohong.

Dan itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Yunho.

Jung Yunho, seorang pewaris tunggal Jung Corp.—perusahaan terbesar dalam bidang perhotelan dan restoran. Penolong yang datang tiba-tiba ini... Rasanya seperti dari dunia lain.

Sebagai ganti biaya pengobatan Ibuku, aku menjadi simpanannya.

Hari itu juga lah pertama kalinya aku disentuh seorang pria, aku melepas keperawananku di tangannya dan ia memberikan kenikmatan yang tak bisa kuungkap lewat kata-kata.

Ia mengajariku banyak hal setelahnya.

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian...

Janjinya bukan hanya omongan belaka. Aku menjadi wanita nomor satu di Mirotic club, aku dipuja dan begitu diinginkan.

Tak jarang yang lain menatap iri padaku.

Namun aku bukanlah lagi Jaejoong yang lemah seperti saat pertama datang ke tempat ini.

"Jaejoong-ah... Ayo bermalam di apartemenku." Seorang pria yang mabuk dengan lancangnya menyentuh payudaraku dan meremasnya.

Aku menyingkirkan tangan itu dan tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

"Maaf, tapi anda tahu peraturannya kan? Aku hanya bisa menemani di batas ini."

Kadang memang ada pelanggan yang meminta lebih, tapi nyatanya aku tidak pernah memberikan tubuhku pada mereka. Aku ratu yang tak tersentuh disini, aku hanya memuaskan dengan menemani dan sedikit flirting saat bekerja. Karena mereka tahu, ada raja yang memiliki-ku.

Tepat saat aku mengusir pria tadi secara halus, sebuah pelukan ku dapat dari belakang. Aku tahu harum ini.

Dia raja-ku.

"Dia menyentuhmu?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Hanya sedikit."

Lengannya memerangkap pinggangku dengan begitu posesif dan bibirnya mengecupi tengkuk-ku. Aku tahu apa artinya ini.

"Ayo ke apartemenmu."

Ajaknya setelah itu.

.

.

.

Tubuh telanjangku terlempar begitu saja ke atas ranjang dan dia, Jung Yunho segera menindihku, memberiku sejuta friksi lewat ciuman liar yang ia lancarkan.

Kuusap punggung telanjangnya dengan gerakan lambat—berusaha merangsangnya dan ia meresponnya dengan ciuman yang lebih menuntut dan dalam.

"Hnghh..."

Aku hanya mampu merintih meladeninya yang tak pernah gagal membuatku merasa begitu melayang.

Ia memanjakan seluruh tubuhku. Mencium seluruh tubuhku. Menyentuh seluruh membasahi seluruh tubuhku dengan lidahnya.

Aku bahkan merasa bisa saja orgasme hanya karena _foreplay _dahsyat yang selalu ia berikan.

"Aah..."

Kuredamkan suara di bahunya saat jemari panjangnya langsung menusuk kewanitaanku tanpa peringatan. Ia menyeringai, aku tahu ia selalu suka melihatku menderita dan kepayahan di bawah kendalinya.

"Teruslah mendesah, Jaejoongie... Buat aku semakin menginginkanmu."

Dan tanpa dikomando lagi, aku mendesah berkali-kali menikmati dua jarinya yang terus keluar masuk di dalamku.

"Yuhnn... Aku butuh kau di dalamku. Ahngh!"

Ku tatap sayu dirinya, berusaha mengundang dengab cara yang lebih menggoda.

"_So, here yours, baby_~"

Yunho tak pernah berhenti membuatku menjerit karena kali ini ia memasukan seluruh kejantanannya yang besar itu hanya dalam satu kali hentakan kuat. Sebuah penetrasi yang luar biasa.

"Haaangh!"

Ku cengkram rambutnya sambik mengangkat wajah.

Ia tak mau menunggu dan segera memberiku tusukan kasar tanpa ampun hingga tubuhku terhentak kuat.

"Ahh... Terus... hh.."

Aku hanya mampu memejamkan mata, membiarkan setiap jengkal kulitku menjadi lebih peka dan menikmati sentuhannnya.

Ia menggenggam tanganku, menautkan jari-jari kami sambil menggeram karena dinding kewanitaanku berkontraksi di sekitar kejantanannya.

Ku remas tangannya untuk menyampaikan betapa nikmat yang kurasakan karena gesekan antara kulit kejantanannya dan dinding kewanitaanku. Semua begitu luar biasa.

Dan aku tak mampu menahannya lagi setelah bertahan cukup lama.

"Yunhoooh!"

Aku menneriakan namanya dan karena jepitan kuat di kejantanannya, ia pun mendesis sambil menengadah, cairannya tumpah di dalamku.

Kami ambruk bersama.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk tentang ibuku dengan mata yang basah.

Yang pertama ku lihat saat membuka mata adalah wajah cemasnya.

"Kau tak apa? Mimpi buruk?" Tanyanya sementara aku masih terdiam. Ku bawa tubuhku bangun dan rasa pegal langsung menjalar.

Kami berdua hanya tertutupi selimut putih.

Menyadari aku yang tak baik-baik saja, ia memberiku sebuah pelukan hangat yang tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Dada telanjang kami bersentuhan tanpa ada penghalang lagi, dan itu membuatku bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Yunho lebih intens.

"Kau terus bergumam aneh, aku khawatir."

Khawatir?

Dia bilang khawatir?

_'Jangan perlakukan aku sebaik ini.'_

Aku ingin mengucapkan itu, tapi yang bisa ku lakukan hanya membalas pelukannya lebih erat. Tubuhku mengkhianati keinginanku.

.

.

.

Menjadi simpanannya pun awalnya aku tak mau. Aku terlalu takut.

Tapi ia selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik, karena itu aku selalu nyaman berada bersamanya. Ia memang seringkali terlihat dingin dan angkuh, seperti saat ini... Ia duduk di sofa hanya dengan celana panjangnya sambil menghisap rokok.

Aku yang tak mampu bangun karena terlalu lelah hanya mampu berbaring sambil memperhatikannya.

"Yun..."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau mau menolongku?"

Ia menoleh sesaat, kemudian menjauhkan rokok dari bibirnya. Tanpa menatapku, ia menjawab.

"Entahlah. Tatapan matamu saat itu membuatku tertarik, aku jadi ingin tahu orang seperti apa kau sebenarnya, lupa bahwa situasimu bukanlah urusanku."

Aku tak lagi bersuara.

Dan setelah sekian lama, apa ada perasaan yang ia rasakan padaku? Seperti aku yang mulai mencintainya?

.

.

.

Yunho tak mengijinkanku menyentuh hidupnya, padahal aku ingin menjadi tempat nyaman bagi orang yang sudah membuatku nyaman juga.

Aku mengetahui sebagian besar hidupnya dari artikel majalah. Terutama tentang masalah dalam paling mencolok adalah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Yunho adalah anak dari simpanan ayahnya. Ia berada di panti asuhan selama bertahun-tahun sampai akhirnya diakui.

Mungkin itu alasan ia menjadi sosok yang dingin dan tak jarang ku lihat ia seperti menerawang usai seks kami.

Yunho...

Pasti hidupnya begitu berat.

.

.

.

Di tahun kedua setelah aku mengenal Yunho, Ibuku meninggal. Tak ada lagi orang yang bisa kusebut sebagai 'Keluarga' dan tempatku berpulang.

Setelah pemakaman, Yunho membawaku ke tepi lautan dengan mobil mewahnya.

Kami hanya berdiri diam untuk beberapa saat sambil menatap cantiknya lautan yang memantulkan sinar matahari sore. Aku lupa apa saja yang ku pikirkan saat itu sampai Yunho merangkul bahuku agar lebih merapat padanya.

Pikiranku melayang entah kemana, tapi Yunho menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Selau kalimat itu. Kalimat yang menunjukan bahwa ia khawatir dan peduli pada keadaanku. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah dan selanjutnya, ia menggenggam erat tangan kiriku.

Kami bungkam dan kembali menatap hamparan lautan.

"Sekarang... Aku sendirian." gumamku.

Ia bergeming.

"Mau pergi?" Aku menoleh, tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Apa kau mau pergi ke tempat yang jauh berdua saja?" ia ikut menoleh, menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu teduh dan sebuah senyuman hangat.

Sosoknya terlihat begitu menawan di bawah sinar sore.

Ia... tersenyum padaku. Sebuah ekspresi yang sangat jarang ku terima.

Aku segera memeluknya untuk meluapkan segala perasaankun

"Mau... Aku mau."

Kenapa?

Padahal kau juga tahu itu tidak mungkin. Meski kau tak menjanjikannya, tapi ucapanmu itu membuatku berharap.

Jalan kita jauh berbeda.

Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti mengikuti jalan yang kau tunjukan ini?

.

.

.

Sejak awal aku tahu...

Meski Ibuku meninggal dan aku tak memerlukan biaya pengobatan lagi, hubungan kita pasti akan terus berlanjut. Akupun tak ingin mengeluarkan kata pisah.

Meski curang, aku hanya menunggu sampai hari dimana kau akan mengakhiri segalanya sendiri.

Dan sekarang, sudah lima tahun sejak aku bertemu denganmu.

"Bulan depan... Aku akan menikah."

Aku berusaha tersenyum diatas pedihnya perasaan.

"Begitu ya... Selamat kalau begitu."

Aku memang sedih, tapi aku tulus mengucapkannya. Jauh dari lubuk hatiku, aku mendoakan kebahagiaan untuknya dan semoga ia tak lagi kesepian.

"Ini."

Aku menatap bingung saat ia menaruh sebuah kertas diatas meja. Awalnya aku tak mengerti, tapi begitu tahu kertas itu adalah cek, aku melotot tak percaya.

"Tulis saja jumlah yang kau inginkan."

"Ap-apa?"

Apa maksudnya?

"Uang perpisahan. Akan kutunggu sampau besok."

Apa? Maksud semua ini apa? Apa dia menganggapku hanya seperti yang lain? Dipakai, dibayar lalu ditinggalkan? Sebenarnya memang itu hakikat pekerjaanku, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho memperlakukanku seperti ini?

"Ini tidak perlu Yun... Aku sudah berterima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini."

Ia menoleh sebelum pergi menuju pintu kamarku.

Tersenyum meremehkan seperti bukan Yunho-ku.

"Wanita seperti inilah yang nantinya akan menuntut lebih. Aku tidak suka direpotkan, jadi tulis saja jumlah yang kau inginkan agar nanti kau tidak menyesal."

Dari situ aku mengerti...

Ia tahu perihal kehamilanku.

.

.

.

Aku pulang dari Mirotic, berjalan dengan pikiran kosong di tengah padatnya malam hari di kota besar ini.

Yunho tak datang lagi semenjak pagi itu.

Apa ia benar-benar berniat membuangku begitu saja?

Bruk.

Aku tersadar saat bahuku menabrak orang lain, ku lihat di kananku ada sebuah pohon natal besar.

Ah ya... Sebentar lagi natal.

Yunho tak pernah bisa menghabiskan natal bersamaku karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Meski tak pernah bisa berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dan tanpa kata-kata manis, hanya dengan memeluknya hatiku terasa begitu hangat.

Karena ada cinta disana.

Tapi, ternyata yang percaya akan cinta itu... Hanya aku.

Tak mampu lagi aku menahan derai airmata. Pandanganku mengabur, aku menangis sambil terus berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang yang sibuk berlalu-lalang.

Perasaanku hancur.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa, Jae..."

"Hati-hati _ne_?"

Aku melambai, mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang sama pada mereka saat keluar dari Mirotic.

Saat berbalik hendak pulang, aku terkejut menemukan sosok Yunho yang bersandar di mobilnya.

Sudah dua minggu kami tak bertemu, dan yang ku lihat Yunho semakin kurus dan pucat. Ia seperti orang lain.

"Maaf, waktu itu aku agak keterlaluan... Naiklah, akan ku antar."

Aku menyetujuinya dan segera masuk ke dalam maserati hitam itu.

Kami terjebak dalam keheningan panjang sampai aku memutuskan untuk bicara duluan.

"Hari ini... Aku berhenti bekerja."

Tak ada respon, ia tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Aku juga akan keluar dari apartemen itu, aku juga tidak butuh cek yang kau berikan. Kalau kau ingin aku pergi, aku janji aku tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu."

Aku sadar, harusnya aku mengatakan ini lebih cepat. Dua tahun sebelum ini misalnya.

Karena terlalu lama bergantung padanya, sekarang semua kenangan antara kami rasanya jadi sia-sia.

"Aku mengerti." jawabnya dingin.

Aku tersenyum getir.

"Terakhir... Biarkan aku mengatakannya. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dengan pekerjaanmu. Belakangan kau terlihag begith lelah dan semakin kurus."

Ekspresinya tak berubah.

"Kau.. Tak perlu memikirkanku lagi."

Hatiku mencelos. Apa? Dimana Yunho-ku? Sejak kapan aku kehilangan Yunho-ku?

.

.

.

Nyatanya, Yunho tak membawaku pulang ke apartemen yang kutinggali. Ia membawaku ke sebuah apartemen asing dan segera menyeretku masuk.

"Aku sudah memindahkan sebagian besar barang-barangmu kesini. Sekarang ini milikmu."

Aku terdiam melihat barang-barangku yang sudah tertata rapi. Apa dia menyuruh orang untuk memindahkannya? Untuk apa dia menyuruhku pindah ke apartemen mewah ini?

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kau boleh menjualnya. Dan ini..."

Aku menoleh, mendapatinya mengeluarkan bertumpuk-tumpung uang yang tentu nominalnya tak sedikit.

"Ini uang yang selalu kau kirim padaku tanpa persetujuanku. Kalau kau ingin mengembalikan biaya pengobatan Ibumu, aku tak punya alasan untuk menerimanya."

Kenapa?

Kenapa Yunho berbuat sejauh ini?

Apa ini benar-benar perpisahan baginya?

Aku segera berbalin menuju pintu, namun lenganku segera ditahan olehnya.

"Lepas! Aku mau pulang!"

"Pulang? Kemana?"

Mataku menatap nanar pada ekspresi dinginnya yang membekukan.

"Ke mana kau akan pulang? Bagimu... Sudah tidak ada tempat untuk pulang kan?"

Aku tertegun. Aku berusaha menjawab meski bibirku bergetar.

"Aku tidak menginginkan ini semua! Kenapa kau membuat perpisahan ini terasa begitu rumit dan kejam?! Padahal cukup tinggalkan aku bersama kenangan dan bayi ini. Apa kau tidak mengerti?!"

Aku merosot jatuh dan tak mampu menahan airmataku lagi.

Padahal aku ingin perpisahan selagi aku masih mencintainya... Tapi saat ini, aku jadi membencinya.

Kucengkram jasnya sambil terus menangis tak karuan.

"Heh... Kenangan? Hal semacam itu memangnya bisa jadi apa? Mati pun kau tidak akan membutuhkannya."

Aku terkejut, bahkan tak merasakan saat ketika ia melepas tanganku dan berbalik menjauh.

Bagaimana bisa kata-kata itu keluar darinya? Mana Yunho-ku?

Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?

Aku shock dan terus menerka sampai saat dimana tubuh Yunho limbung dan jatuh ke lantai.

Keterkejutanku bertambah.

"YUNHOO!"

.

.

.

Aku berada di ruang ICU menantinya siuman.

Saat mendengar diagnosa dokter, kenyataan mengejutkan kembali mengguncangku.

Yunho mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir.

Dan ketika aku memutar balik semua perlakuannya semenjak pagi dimana ia mengatakan akan menikah, semua jadi masuk akal.

Ia berusaha membuatku membencinya, ia meninggalkan apartemen dan uang untukku, aku tahu alasannya kini.

Tanganku tergerak menyentuh tangannya saat ada pergerakan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan aku tahu ia pasti menyadari aku sangat berantakan saat ini.

Mataku terasa berat karena tak henti menangis, dan _make up-_ku pasti sudah tak berbentuk.

Yang pertama ia lakukan setelah membuka mata adalah tersenyum padaku.

"Ketahuan ya?" Wajahnya semakin pucat meski senyumannya tak berubah.

"Kau jahat!"

Kusembunyikan wajahku di tepian ranjang dan menangis tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Kau akan menikah dan hidup bahagia kan? Jawab aku..."

Jangan Yun... Jangan bilang kalau kau juga akan pergi dariku, pergi meninggalkanku.

Tangannya membelai rambutku dan hanya menambah beban berat bagiku.

"Ironis ya?" gumamnya, aku tak mampu berhenti dari isak tangis.

"Saat aku memutuskan untuk mempertahankan dan menikahimu sampai akhir, satu kalimat dari dokter meruntuhkannya. Aku tak bisa diselamatkan, itu yang ku tahu."

Aku meraung, menangis tak terkendali berharap ia berhenti bicara.

"Dan setiap aku sadar kalau umurku tak lagi lama, yang muncul hanya wajahmu... Kau, Kim Jaejoong."

Ku beranikan diri mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya, tangan dinginnya segera menyeka airmataku.

"Aku cemas meninggalkanmu sendirian, karena itu aku ingin memberi apa yang bisa ku berikan tanpa membuatmu terbebani, membuatmu membenciku, setelah itu aku akan menghilang pelan-pelan... tapi ternyata gagal."

Ia menarik dan mencium keningku dengan begitu lembut.

"Jangan menangis, tersenyumlah jadi aku bisa tenang."

Ku hapus kasar airmataku meski tetap saja ada yang berjatuhan lagi dan lagi.

"Seenaknya saja menyuruhku tersenyum setelah melihat keadaanmu seperti ini."

Akhirnya ku tarik sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman meski sulit dan airmataku tetap tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Tapi aku mencobanya... Karena aku mencintaimu."

Yunho tersenyum hangat.

"Aku tahu itu."

Ia mengusap kepalaku meski gerakan tangannya tak beraturan.

"Sekarang, pulanglah... Dan jangan datang lagi kesini."

.

.

.

Itu adalah saat terakhir aku bertemu dan melihat Yunho. Aku menuruti kata-katanya karena tak ingin lebih banyak kenangan yang nantinya menyakitiku dan juga dirinya.

Tiga bulan setelahnya, sebuah artikel di koran meengatakan bahwa Yunho meninggal.

Aku bahkan tak mampu datang ke pemakamannya.

Dan sekarang, sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Aku, Kim Jaejoong sudah menginjak usia dua puluh tujuh, dan harusnya kalau masih ada, Yunho kini berumur tiga puluh dua.

Ku tatap lautan luas yang dijatuhi sinar oranye.

Setiap menutup mata, aku masih bisa mengingat jelas sore dimana Yunho mengajakku ke laut dan melihat pemandangan seperti ini sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

Juga senyuman hangatnya.

Dan aku terlarut dalam kenanganku sendiri saat sebuah tarikan kecil di tanganku membuatku kembali membuka mata.

"Umma mengantuk?"

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah putriku, Kim Jiyool.

Putri yang sering membuatku merindukan appanya ketika aku melihat wajahnya. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, Yunho karena tak membiarkanku sendiri.

Kau harus tenang, karena sekarang aku punya tempat untuk pulang.

Aku punya Jiyool disini.

"Umma tidak mengantuk, ayo pulang. Umma akan buat masakan kesukaan Jiyoollie."

Ku genggam erat tangannya dan membawanya pulang.

Terima kasih, Yun.

.

.

_**[ Kau hanya perlu tahu ini sebelum pergi, bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya yang mencintaimu.**_

_**Begitu bodoh aku ini, idiot, seorang bajingan yang bahkan tidak bisa melindungimu.**_

_**Jika kau tinggal di sampingku sampai akhir, kau akan lebih patah hati, kau mungkin jatuh.**_

_**Maka buatlah pilihan yang sangat baik ... Seseorang yang akan membuat kau bebas, akan datang kepadamu, akan datang kepadamu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terima kasih telah memberikanku kenangan indah**_

_**Teruslah begitu, lupakan segalanya**_

_**Jangan lihat aku dengan mata khawatir, aku baik-baik saja.**_

_**Suatu hari nanti semua luka hatiku akan sembuh.**_

_**Suatu hari nanti aku akan bertemu orang baik. ] — TVXQ - BEFORE U GO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Alur kecepetan -_-

Kenapa saya bikin tema begini lagi? Salahkan mood saya :3

Jja, anggep aja ini versi lain dari ff Remember.

Maaf buat semua typo.

See ya!

.

.

.

Sign,

Cherry YunJae.


End file.
